


Got Your Back

by TheaBA12



Series: Another Story [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, reincarnation theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Namine receives help from someone unexpected.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Another Story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561492
Kudos: 11





	Got Your Back

Namine didn’t know what to do in that moment. 

Strelitzia had not been able to react and Vanitas had thrown himself in front to protect her.

She couldn’t do much with just magic. She needed to save her friends.

_ Do you think it's okay to intervene? _

Weird question, but Namine felt her heart give an answer and understood deep down why the question was asked.

_ You’re right, we can't let anybody else get hurt. _

Suddenly, Namine was in her white room in the Old Mansion. She was seated in her usual chair but she noticed she wasn’t alone. Someone sat across from her and was gazing about the room.

She was dressed in pink and yellow robes and wore a grey fox like mask. She turned then to Namine and smiled.

“Next time, when we meet again let’s meet in the old home,”

_ Old home? _ Namine wondered.

Suddenly, the girl stood up and went over to Namine. She held out her hand.

“Let me, have your back,”

Namine showed surprise before placing her hand in her’s. A white and blue light then emerged from their hands.

_ I’ll take over for this part. _

Then everything went dark for Namine.

For Ava as she took over Namine’s body for a bit and summoned her keyblade.

“It’s been awhile since I had to battle,”

XxX

Namine couldn’t help but wonder if she was going to keep waking up in strange places.

It looked like the Final world, only a night version of the world she remembered. The stars though were beautiful to look at. Still, she started to walk about aimlessly. 

Chirithy wouldn’t be here this time since it returned to Ventus. So, there was no one to guide her, not even the mysterious robed figure.

She walked about wondering if she meet any of stars with hearts around here. But she didn’t see a single one about. This was making her feel really nervous now and wondered if she been tricked.

“Excuse me?”

Namine jerked at the sudden voice and she turned around to see a young girl almost her age. She wore a black corset top and black boots with a white cardigan. Her hair was similar shade of Roxas hair tone and her bangs swept to one side. Her eyes were a purple hue with hints of blue similar to Namine’s.

“Hello?”

“You’re lost right?”

Namine couldn’t help but smile nervously at her words. The girl didn’t mind and instead took Namine’s hand.

“Come on! I was waiting for you anyway!”

“Me?”

“Yes.”

Namine let herself get dragged and stayed simply silent as they walked. Her eyes noted a few things on the girl. She wore a black and white ring and had some silver earrings that looked familiar.

“I’m glad I got to meet you at least once,” She spoke.

“Why me?” Namine asked.

“It’s like you were once told. People miss you but in the future people love you very much as well! Trust me!” 

Namine couldn’t help but still be confused when suddenly others were walking towards them. Someone dressed in all white and another in all black followed by someone very familiar to Namine.

“Sora!”

Sora smiled and rushed over to her but she couldn’t hear a word.

“Man, he hasn’t changed,” 

Namine turned to the girl in confusion before noticing the other two. She showed surprise as one of them looked so much like Riku. Then there was the other girl, she looked so much like Kairi and Sora. 

“Well, don’t worry just hold your pinky out to him and both of you will return safely along with us to our own time,”

_ Time? _

Namine thought but held out her pinky as told. Sora copied the motion and a light emerged.

For a second Sora’s appearance changed and someone stood before Namine with the Organization coat without showing their face. Namine didn’t notice how she was wearing robes and a mask as her attention was brought to the other five figures. They all wore animal masks and robes.

Then a light blinded her.

XxX

Namine awoke with a massive headache.

She groggily opened her eyes and turned to see someone sitting by her. She wondered what happened when she remembered her friends.

She sat up abruptly and regretted as it gave her vertigo. A hand held her shoulder and gently guided her back down.

“Easy there,”

“Roxas…” Namine muttered.

Roxas nodded before smiling gently at her. 

“What happened?”

“Well…”

Roxas gave her a summary of what had happened. Apparently, Vanitas had been able to send an S.O.S in time before covering Strelitzia. But apparently to Namine’s complete shock, it was her who defeated the Heartless.

“That doesn’t sound right,” She answered.

“Well, it is true. That’s part of the proof,” Roxas argued.

Namine turned to what she hadn’t even noticed at all. A pastel colored keyblade with shades of pink, yellow and light blue. The shape of it similar to that of waves and a familiar symbol at the center of the tip. The handle was a yellow pencil above it had a pink and gold etching. 

It was so familiar yet Namine felt it was missing something. 

“But I don’t remember a thing? All I know is that I blacked out,” Namine admitted.

Roxas showed surprise before shaking his head.

“No, you didn’t. You were summoning lightning in these orbs and then your finishing move. It was amazing I mean you had Aqua and Terra gawking-” Roxas stopped.

He noticed how Namine starred in complete disbelief at his words.

“You gotta be kidding me. You don’t remember a thing?”

Namine shook her head.

“Not even whatever happened as I was out. Feel like something happened and now my memories are gone,”

“That’s a first,”

Roxas paled at his comment and Namine looked at him. Then she burst into laughter at his words. 

“Guess, I deserve it,”

“Nami,”

“No, no. Don’t worry. I just think it is fair but now I understand. I swear something happened but…”

Roxas put his hand on her’s and the pair simply leaned each other’s foreheads against one another.

“You fainted but then regained consciousness to heal Vanitas. So, he’s okay and well Strelitzia ran off but Kairi went to talk to her,”

Namine nodded and understood.

“Well, let’s go check on them,” Namine said. 

With his help she got out of bed and tried to dismiss the keyblade. It refused to her surprise. She continued to try before giving up. 

“Well, at least everyone can get a good look at it,” Roxas consoled.

“Okay,”

They walked about and looked for any signs of the others. They saw light coming through a room and some voices. 

Within the room was Strelitzia holding Vanitas’s hand. She was speaking to him as he rested against Aqua. His head was resting on her lap and she brushed her fingers through her apprentice’s hair. Ventus was resting on the bed too with an arm around Vanitas. Terra sat in a chair next to Strelitzia’s own.

“You really shouldn’t have. You nearly died…”

I’m sorry...I just couldn’t think of...what else to do when I saw...the claws,” Vanitas explained.

He was healed but obviously still tired. Namine turned to Roxas and merely tilted her head for them to move along.

Outside on the stairs sat Kairi, Riku and Xion. When they heard them opening the doors, Kairi stood up.

“Namine!” shouted Kairi.

She embraced Namine tightly, who smiled at the affection.

“Where’s Axel?” Roxas asked.

“Went to report to Saix. Wanted to inform why we’re late,” Xion explained.

“Wow. Is that your new keyblade?”

Xion and Riku’s attention then turned to Namine. They came to look at the new keyblade and be amazed by it. Though Riku seemed to have the same reaction as Roxas, they felt like they’ve seen it.

Still, they said nothing at the moment. 

“It suits you, Namine.”

Namine smiled though she was already struggling in simply dismissing it. When Kairi touched it though a light appeared and it yanked Namine to the center of the courtyard of the castle.

“Wahh!” Namine yelped. She held the keyblade with both hands and she felt a warmth. 

A light burst from around her as a sigil appeared beneath her. A beam shot through and a white corridor appeared. 

A figure was coming forth when suddenly it looked like they tripped or was it pushed?

“Oh nooo!!”

The figure crashed into Namine causing them to roll about for a bit. Everyone had gasped while Namine had missed why. She turned to look carefully at the person who crashed into her and her mouth fell open. 

“Sora…”

Sora laughed before getting off and helping Namine up. He then turned to the others and they all were still frozen. Kairi looked ready to cry.

“Hey guys, I’m back!”

He said it with such a happy smile. Kairi ran to him and he thought he was getting a hug. 

Kairi punched him. 

Namine simply smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess everyone can guess thatI love the whole Namine and Ava connection. also, Sora and MoM. I love Sora but he deserved the punch from Kairi. Alright off to type my next one.


End file.
